


MCYT Oneshot Requests

by Slagar



Series: Prompt fills. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagar/pseuds/Slagar
Summary: Taking requests MCYT Dream SMP related.  SFW and NSFW.  Want a specific ship or kink?  No limitations.  Some examples are sickfics, ABO, puppy play, angsty situations, dreamon hunts, noncon, fluff, AU’s, etc... let your mind go wild.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Sapnap, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Ranboo, Technoblade/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Prompt fills. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076600
Comments: 50
Kudos: 82





	MCYT Oneshot Requests

**Author's Note:**

> If I reply to your comment, I will complete your prompt.

Taking requests MCYT Dream SMP related. SFW and NSFW. Want a specific ship or kink? No worries, I will write literally anything, no limitations at all.

Some examples are sickfics, ABO, puppy play, angsts situations, dreamon hunts, noncon, fluff, AU’s, etc... let your mind go wild.

I’m also looking to find more groups for mcyt in terms of fics and art, hmu if I can join any! :)


End file.
